An Old Friend
by Princess Sapphire1020
Summary: The past has a way of coming back. Artemis knows this because an old family friend of his is in danger and is staying at Fowl Manor until things blow over with her family... Meet Athena Ross, a girl that is about as smart and clever as Artemis. What will happen during Athena's stay at Fowl Manor? Read and review. Possible ArtemisxOC, haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I have finally finished the Artemis Fowl series (sad right? Took me long enough!) and I have decided to give writing a fanfic about the series a shot. This takes place after The Last Gaurdian. I only own Athena and other future OC's (if I come up with more). So please enjoy, and be nice with reviews.**

* * *

Artemis sat in his office going over the news he had just recieved. SHE was coming over in two days. After five or six years SHE was back. He had been meaning to talk to her, he had just been too busy and couldn't find the right time to even contact her. How did this happen again? Ah yes...

_Flash Back Start._

_Artemis sat at the table with his family that morning for breakfest, and that was when Angeline decided to tell him the news._

_"Arty, do you remember the Ross family?" she had asked._

_Artemis sighed. "Yes mother I do, may I ask why?"_

_"Good, because they're oldest daughter Athena is coming here to stay for a while while her family works out some issues," Angeline smiled. "You remember Athena, you two grew up together."_

_Artemis's eyes widened. "A-Athena? Mother, I haven't seen her in six years."_

_"I know, that's why she is staying here. Not only does she need a place to stay, but it would be nice for you two to spend some time together," Angeline said._

_Flash Back End._

Artemis sat back in his chair and sighed. On his desk was a picture of two ten year olds, one of them was himself, the other was a girl with pale skin, jet black hair, and shocking gray eyes. Looking at the picture, he picked it up. "Athena, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but they'll get longer in time. R&R, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and look! I have a new name. And look again, we have a review!**

**Princess Poptart243: ****This is awesome. Nice cliffy, too. *mock Thinker pose***

**Me: Thanks sis! If you hadn't gotten me started on this book series this story would not exist.**

**Hey everyone, who's ready to meet Athena?**

* * *

**The next day at the airport.**

Artemis had decided he wanted to go with Butler and pick up Athena. He watched as people passed by, none of them were her. Until... "Butler, I believe our guest has arrived."

They both watched as a sixteen year old girl wearing a black jacket with the hood up, jeans, a pair of sunglasses, and black boots walked towards them. She stopped when she got to them and took off her hood, letting her long jet black hair to fall over her shoulders. "Artemis Fowl ll, it has been quite some time."

Artemis nodded. "Indeed it has Athena."

Athena smiled and took off her sunglasses, same gray eyes. "You will not believe the day I have had Arty."

* * *

**Fowl Manor**

Athena looked around as she stood next to Artemis. "Oh how I miss coming here, it really has been too long Artemis."

_'She really hasn't changed at all,' _Artemis thought.

"Surely this cannot be Athena Ross, my goodness look at how much you've grown since the last time I saw you!" Angeline exclaimed as she hugged Athena.

"Hello Mrs. Fowl it is good to see you again," Athena said. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here while my family works out some issues, I know it was very last-minute and I don't mean to be a bother to any of you."

"Nonesense! The guest room is already set up for you, and- Oh my, tell me that is all you have to wear!" Angeline gasped.

"Like I said, it was very last-minute, I was sent off with nothing but this jacket and a pair of sunglasses," Athena said.

Artemis's eyes widened. "What has been going on Athena?"

Athena looked down. "It's complicated."

"Well than, tomorrow I'm taking you shopping," Angeline smiled.

Athena's eyes widened and she looked at Artemis as if to ask _'Is she serious?' _

Artemis nodded. "I remember how much you enjoy that."

"I see," Athena sighed.

"Well if you'll come with me I'll show you to the guest room," Artemis said.

"You honestly think I don't remember my way?" Athena smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Artemis wasn't really surprised when she started to walk off towards the guest room, he followed closely behind so she didn't get lost. "Well, here's where you will be staying, Juliet will tell you when dinner is ready."

Athena smiled and hugged him, surprising Artemis. "Thank you."

Artemis was sure he was blushing. "Y-You're welcome Athena," he cleared his throat. "I suppose I shall see you at dinner?"

"Oh yes, I'll see you then," Athena said.

Artemis nodded and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Athena called from her spot on the bed.

Juliet poked her head through the door. "Dinner's ready Athena."

Athena smiled. "Thanks Juliet."

She got up and the two of them walked to the dinning room. Artemis watched as Athena gracefully walked over and sat down next to him. She exchanged a brief greeting to his parents, and met his little brothers. The entire time though, he felt awkward sitting next to her after so long. He finally decided that this was because he was a clone of his real self, and that he wasn't used to being near her. He remained quiet through the meal and tried to listen to Athena explain what she had done for the past six years.

Athena came from a family of spies who worked for the U.S. government and Artemis knew this. Though, he had to admit, some of her adventures sounded interesting. Sure, they were nothing like his, but they were interesting. As she told him about her latest mission he froze. He could have sworn that it sounded as if she had a close encounter with a LEP officer. The more she talked about it the more Artemis realized who she was talking about. Athena somehow knew his dear fairy friend, Holly Short.

* * *

**Ooh, how'd that happen? Eh, just wait till next time. Bye!**


End file.
